Hidden Sentiments
by VelvetEars
Summary: Canon. - A peek into Edward's head, spanning the entire saga. Select scenes only. A bit like a series of one-shots, but there is an underlying element that ties in at the end. Edited Feb.2010 -Rated 'T' for some dark themes, slightly suggestive content.
1. Part I: Twilight

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings and dialogue are property of their respective owners. Any original ideas are property of the author.**_

**Hidden Sentiments**

**  
Part I: Twilight  
**

I sat in the chair, thinking. How had this come about? How could Bella stand to be around me, knowing what I was? She should be terrified! Yet there she lies, not caring that there is a monster watching her sleep.

Earlier, when she had asked about whether an _intense_ physical relationship was the same for vampires as it was for humans, I had a hard time keeping my composure. She could not possibly comprehend how much damage I could do her. Chances were far more likely that it couldn't even be described as damage, but rather destruction. I shuddered at the thought, thinking again of the monster that lurked inside of me.

She was such an amazing creature, to be near me; not fearing, just watching. Understanding, listening... And quiet, she was quiet. Normally that would be a relief, no thoughts bombarding me from all sides. Fate of course, wouldn't cooperate. It just _had_ to be her. The _one_ mind I could not listen to. This should have been expected though, I suppose, and true to the unfairness of life. Bella's mind was the only one I actually craved to hear.

Cravings... My mind latched onto her scent; so powerful. An exquisite, tantalizing smell...

I internally cursed myself again for being in the room. How could I endanger her like this? Her smell: so sweet, floral; completely Bella. So delicious... I beat back the monster's side of that thought, and brought out the human part.

I remembered kissing her after our run. There is no possibility that a vampire had ever experienced anything like that ever before. Never. The worst, yet most amazing feeling. No words for that moment, as our lips met, my thirst flared, and my emotions soared. _Her_ response almost sent me over the edge. I had no idea that human reactions could be so strong! But she and I both regained control of ourselves. Could that be indicative of something? Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad for her after all...

I continued to contemplate. Arguing back and forth with myself. Then I heard a mumbled whisper.

"Edward," Bella heaved a sigh that still managed to sound delicate. She was so fragile...

"Edward, I would never want you to leave," She continued. I slipped over to the bedside, leaning carefully towards her, inhaling her breath; so sweet, purely Bella. An angel.

"How could you... ...even ask that?" Her voice began to sound stressed. I tentatively reached out, and began to softly stroke her cheek.

She gave another small sigh, sounding almost exasperated.

Then, she was silent. I sat stroking her cheek for a few more minutes. I started to slow the speed and frequency of the strokes, and was about to return to the chair when she mumbled again.

It was so incoherent that even _I_ couldn't make out what she said. So I asked her in a whisper, "What Bella? What did you say?"

She sighed yet again, but this sounded like a happy sigh. She was silent for seven heartbeats, and with each one I drew closer, listening.

"Edward, I love you." I froze in place, listening even harder. Had I imagined her saying that?

"I love you, Edward." She repeated.

Then I rocked back on my heels as a wave of pure contentment washed over me. I smiled, releasing a happy sigh of my own. I had heard it already, but hearing it again was just as dumbfounding as it had been before. I leaned forward again, brushing my lips across her cheek. Her face turned towards me, a faint smile upon it.

"And I, you." I breathed to her.

Her heart settled into a slower rhythm as she sank into a deep sleep again, and I finally moved. I went back to sit on the chair, thinking again.

I had so many thoughts and feelings running through me, and it seemed like there was no way to convey them. My piano wasn't here, and that was my usual outlet for my bouts of intense emotion.

I sat very still, just watching Bella sleep, listening to her heart; thoughts still tumbling through my head like a landslide.

I sat there for maybe another hour, when my thoughts began to unconsciously develop a bit of a pattern. The words seemed to spill out of thin air, developing a certain cadence. Then it was whole, a five verse poem for my Bella. I had a perfect memory, so there really was no need to write it down, but I had a strange urge to see it in ink. As if that would help to proclaim the sincerity and permanence of my feelings.

I saw a notebook on her desk. I gently removed a single sheet and picked up a pen. I recalled the finished poem carefully, making sure that I had it right before putting it in ink. I took a small breath and then began to slowly and deliberately write it down.

I finished in a few moments, even though I was writing much slower than I could. The words just screamed to be let loose. They had to be in a form where anyone could see, if I chose to show them. How could I not? I wanted the world to know how I felt about Bella. The most perfect and angelic creature imaginable.

Then something occurred to me; what if Bella thought it was silly? And she certainly wouldn't want the "world" to know. She was happy, I believed; content to be with me, but she didn't like attention. That was perfectly fine with me. Whatever she wished will be hers, so long as it was in my power and would not harm her. This poem would stay safely hidden, a tangible reminder of just a fraction of my feelings for her.

I sat, watched my angel happily for a few more minutes; then I realized that I should go home and shower. I chuckled softly, what would the neighbours think?

I listened for a moment, to make sure that Bella was still deeply asleep; then I jumped out the window and ran. I carefully folded the paper and tucked it into my pocket.

.

When I got home, I worked very hard to block out everyone's thoughts. Two reasons of course; the first, I was quite sure that I did not want to hear what was going through anyone's head at this time of night. The second, I did not want to talk to anyone, I wanted to get back to Bella as soon as possible. If someone felt the need to talk to me, they would most likely be 'calling' my name loudly.

I ran up the stairs, grabbing some clothes and jumped into the shower. I went as fast as was vampirely possible; just slow enough so that the water actually made enough contact with my body to have some effect. I washed my hair, and climbed back out, drying myself quickly. I got dressed and ran my fingers through my hair, making it semi-presentable.

I was about to leave, but then remembered the poem in my pocket.

No one was going to see this. I was still feeling quite unsure about whether I would even show this to Bella. I wanted to make sure that no one was listening, so I opened up my mind a fraction. I also wanted to be sure that Alice wouldn't see.

As soon as I opened my mind, I regretted it.

Emmett and Rosalie, as _enthusiastic_ as ever. I moved my mind from there quickly; Alice was also... preoccupied. I quickly and quietly ran to my room, still listening to the edge of the thoughts swirling around. I went to the back of my closet, pushing clothes out of the way.

I searched carefully, seeking a safe place to keep the paper. I spotted a small crevice in the back wall. Perfect. I folded the paper a couple more times so that it would fit snugly into the crack. I gently pushed it in, then checked to make sure everyone was still... busy. Then I lept lightly out my window and ran back to Bella's house.

.

As I ran through Bella's window, I could hear her heart speed up. I jumped in, and listened.

"Edward," She mumbled. A small, tingling sensation ran through my body, I was happy that she was still thinking of me. I was always thinking of her.

I sat in the rocking chair again and waited for the sun to rise. Well, as much of it as you could possibly see in this wonderfully rainy town.

When I could clearly see the light, Bella began to drift toward consciousness. Her arm came up over her eyes, and lay there for a moment. Then she moaned and rolled onto her side. So beautiful...

Suddenly, she sat bolt upright, gasping. "Oh!"

I gave a slight smile, she had obviously remembered yesterday. "Your hair looks like a haystack... but I like it." I told her, announcing my presence.

A look of pure joy flitted across her face, "Edward! You stayed!" She said. She came rushing towards me...

Wait, what?

Before I knew it, she was curled up on my lap. I sat frozen for a moment, Her movement had stirred up her scent in the air. The burning... delicious... I suppressed the monster's urgings, thinking of my angel. Then Bella looked at me, almost afraid. I sincerely hoped that she was not afraid of me, even though she should be.

I gave her a light laugh, hoping to ease her fear, whatever it was. "Of course." I replied, then began to gently rub her back. It felt so _right_. She was still for two heartbeats, then she laid her head slowly against my shoulder, and inhaled.

"I was sure it was a dream," she said.

No, not a dream. I was tangible, real. And Bella? She was a dream. My dream.

My dream come true.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- Author's Note: **_**(Updated - Feb. 2010)**_

**Hey readers! This is my first fanfic ever. Thanks for giving my story a try! Originally published in late 2008, I recently reedited and double checked all 4 parts of Hidden Sentiments for grammar, flow and canon-compliance. (If you find anything out of place, please let me know!) - I love constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to be a harsh (but correct) critic/reviewer.**

*******Previous readers: Part IV has had more extensive editing, so go read it again!  
*****All readers: If you haven't already, I'd love it if you dropped me a review; and be sure to check out my companion pieces for Hidden Sentiments: "Hunting," "Anxiety," and "Revealed Affection."**

**~Thanks go to my God, and everyone who has favorited, reviewed, or subscribed to this story!**


	2. Part II: New Moon

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings and dialogue are property of their respective owners. Any original ideas are property of the author.**_

**Hidden Sentiments  
**

**Part II: New Moon  
**

Rosalie called my phone numerous times before I even registered that it was _my_ phone that was ringing. Almost nothing could annoy me at that point, but I became more than mildly irritated. What could be so important? Couldn't she leave me alone in my suffering? That's why I left. I needed isolation.

I eventually called her back. When she confirmed that it was me on the line, she just told me, "Edward, she's dead."

Like the idiot I am, I had to ask her; "Who?" I whispered, barely making a sound. All the while knowing, but denying it to myself. _No! Not true, not possible, not __**her**_...

Then Rosalie sighed in exasperation, "Bella, of course. Isn't this good news?" She began to sound almost excited. I made no noise. I stopped all motion, my breathing.

Rosalie spoke again, "Edward? She's dead. She jumped off of a cliff. You can come home now."

Silence.

"Edward?"

That's when I hung up.

.

I tried to lose myself in my thoughts as I sat on the plane. No, that's not even right. I was trying to become numb.

No matter how hard I tried though, the thoughts surfaced.

Bella. My Bella. Gone.

Thrown herself off of a cliff... because of me. How could I be responsible for that? I truly was a monster.

Knowing that she was alive had been enough for me to continue my own existence. But now? Nothing. There was no reason.

She had been the _only_ reason, anything else was insignificant to losing the center of my universe.

Then there was Rosalie. How could she be so _happy_? I finally released one emotion across my face then. Pure rage. A man who happened to be glancing my way cowered in his seat.

I chuckled bleakly inside my mind. Yes, I suppose I was scaring the people. Black eyes, bruise-like shadows under them. The personification of monsters in the world. A monster...

I tried in vain to erase a little of the anguish and fury from my face, no need to unduly scare the humans. But I was drowning in my desperate thoughts of suicide. How much longer would I go on? I could not stand it. I no longer had any reason to live, not even for my family. I was incomplete.

I remembered that phone call. I would always remember that call. At least, as long as I existed. That call had signified the end of my existence; because it had informed me of hers.

* * *

As Bella, Alice and I walked through the alley, I could hardly think.

Bella, my angel, alive somehow.

To think, I had almost lost her again; this time even more my fault than it would have been if she had actually killed herself.

I was torn between feeling many things. First was the pure joy I was feeling. Bella was _here_. I could touch her... I was holding her in my arms, as tightly as I dared. See her... as magnificent as ever, but there was so much missing as well. Bella was not looking well enough for me to be nearly satisfied. I could _smell_ her. I relished the burning in my throat. I would have done anything for that scent when I was separated from her.

Second was the horror that I felt. She had still jumped off the cliff... why? I would have to ask Alice.

Third: The anger at myself, for leaving her. This anger was intertwined with the fourth; terror. I looked at Bella, she was so tiny and fragile. She always was. But now, she was even less than she had been before, so thin, small, worn out. She almost looked half-dead. This terrified me. What had happened to her? I knew that _I_ had had a bad reaction; but truly, did my absence have as much of an impact on her?

Fifth: My hatred of the Volturi. It had increased more than tenfold as soon as they threatened Bella. And then, of course, Jane just _had_ to make her appearance. There was no way I would let her unleash her power on Bella. Not so long as I existed on this earth.

Then I spoke to Alice, "Well Alice, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here." I was careful to keep my tone calm and conversational in quality.

She replied in near the same tone; just adding her characteristic lightness to it, though I could tell it was forced. "It's a long story. In summary, she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella is all about the extreme sports these days."

She then proceeded to 'tell' me what she meant: Motorcycles, almost drowning, Laurent, Victoria... I almost growled at that one, but I didn't dare. Not when the Volturi could interpret it as a violent action. I wasn't worried about myself, but while protecting Bella, even Alice and I were no match for the three guard members. Especially when the trio included Jane.

Alice continued, showing me one last thing. It was even harder for me to keep my composure at this one. Jacob Black. Werewolf. _Young_ werewolf. Only Bella would find a creature more dangerous to herself than I, and insist on being friends.

My levels of annoyance, anger, and my fear for Bella increased. So the only thing that I dared utter aloud was a short, curt, "Hm."

We entered an underground passage to the castle by way of a drain that Jane swiftly removed. Bella seemed unsure about going down, so I reassured her, and dropped her as gently as possible into Alice's waiting arms. I would much rather have been the one to catch her, but there was no way that I was leaving her up above with Felix and Demetri.

I followed immediately after, anxious to keep a hold on Bella. I could not think of her as _my_ Bella anymore, for she was not. This thought stirred up a bit of the anger that was festering inside of me. I was angry about so many things, but I chose that young _wolf_ as the target for my anger now.

How dare he put her in danger? I was a danger when I was around her, yes. But I had been denying my thirst for more than six decades. With him, the levels of danger were far higher. If he lost his temper, just once, with her in the vicinity? There was no telling whether there would be anything left. How could he stay around her and claim to care for her? I had _left_ her. To keep her safe. An ultimate sacrifice in her best interests. Look how it turned out though, I suppose...

Remorse began to mix with the fury. I had no right to be so angry, I reminded myself. I _had_ left her. That was my mistake, and I would have to set it right. I really had no claim on Bella anymore. If she had chosen someone else, I would have to live with it. Or at least exist. As long as she was around, I needed to be. If anyone dared treat her wrong, they would deal with me, I would always be her protector, hidden or otherwise. As soon as she left this walk of life though, I would as well. But this was something that I had decided on before, how else could we possibly be in this predicament?

I gently put one arm around Bella, hoping that she would not reject me. I felt immense relief when she threw both of her arms around my waist, grasping as tightly as I knew she could. I was happier than I had been in over five months.

Bella's heart raced erratically as she tripped and stumbled over the stone that made up the bottom of the passage. Realizing that her senses suffered in the dark, I held onto her a little more firmly, holding her steady.

Once again I reveled in the experience of having her so close to me. My thoughts continued in this happier direction until I heard a sigh from behind us. Felix was getting ever more impatient in his thoughts. Itching for a fight, and getting thirstier as well. Anxious to return to the Volturi's stronghold, where their meal would be arriving shortly. Felix was 'loudly' complaining about Bella's speed, wishing we could just be back at the castle already. He was also insulting Bella in his head, not understanding how I could see her as anything but sustenance.

At that thought, I bristled a bit, and Felix also stiffened a bit in reaction. His thoughts became a bit more jovial at the prospect of a fight. Bella stumbled a bit more than she had been, and I realized it was because of me. I was holding myself too stiffly for her to keep her balance; at least the little balance that she had.

I forced myself to slightly relax my stance. I did not want a fight to break out with Bella in the vicinity; not when she could get hurt. Felix had grasped the idea though, that less-than-positive thoughts toward Bella _really_ bothered me. And that was putting it very mildly. He began shouting terrible things in his mind. Obscenities, very inappropriate thoughts, and then he thought about _biting_ her. That was when I blocked him. I was losing my self-control with the echoes of those thoughts running in my head. To ward off any destructive behavior, I tentatively reached across my body and brushed my thumb over her lips. I remembered every time I had seen or some into contact with those lips...

I pressed my face gently against her hair, softly inhaling her scent. So pure at this range. More amazing than I had remembered. With my absence, I supposed that I had become susceptible to the full strength of the lure that her blood had for me. No matter. I would not harm Bella. Even if she decided that I was not right for her, I would not harm her. Never.

She suddenly clutched herself closer to me, her heartbeat becoming a bit more erratic. I immediately brushed my lips across her forehead, hoping to comfort her. It must have worked a little bit. Her heart calmed, and a couple times she took a funny little breath that she made whenever she was about to say something, but she never actually followed through with the speaking.

I kept my hand pressed against her cheek as we continued through the tunnel. Bella suddenly began to shiver, and I felt like an idiot. Of course; she was wet, we were underground, and I was the temperature of ice. What did you think was going to happen, stupid? When you're holding her this close to you?

I immediately released her, not wanting to further her discomfort. I did keep a hold of her hand though. I needed the reassurance that she was here, and not a figment of my imagination.

She surprised me, throwing her arms around me with fervor. "N-n-no," she chattered. I felt a hint of hope come over me as I realized that maybe, just maybe, she still wanted me. Or would at least still have me. Still worried about her body temperature, I tried to warm her by rubbing her arm vigorously. I don't think that it really helped.

At least we were together. No matter our fate, Bella was here with me.

As we entered the castle, Bella relaxed. I had the opposite reaction, knowing the likely outcome.

Then my resolve hardened, something that gave me a little more peace of mind. Even Alice looked a bit cheered as she saw a vision with this new train of thought that ran through my head.

No matter our fate, Bella was with me. And if the Volturi killed her? So help me - they would all die.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- Author's Note: **_**(Updated - Feb. 2010)**_

**Hey to all my readers! This is the new and improved (reedited and checked for canon-compliance - if you find anything out of place, please let me know!) part II of Hidden Sentiments. I hope you are happy with the final product, and are going to read the next part as well! I love constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to be a harsh (but correct) critic/reviewer.**

*******Previous readers: Part IV has had more extensive editing, so go read it again! **

*******All readers: If you haven't already, I'd love it if you dropped me a review; and be sure to check out my companion pieces for Hidden Sentiments: "Hunting," "Anxiety," and "Revealed Affection."**

**~Thanks go to my God, and everyone who has favorited, reviewed, or subscribed to this story**


	3. Part III: Eclipse

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings and dialogue are property of their respective owners. Any original ideas are property of the author.**_

**Hidden Sentiments  
**

**Part III: Eclipse**

I was speeding back from my failed hunting trip with my brothers. I don't know if I had ever pushed a car to its limits like this before. I was positively fuming.

First, there was Alice. How could she not be near enough to get to Bella before she crossed the line? She had assured me that even 15 minutes away would be plenty of time. I growled to myself. _You were wrong, Alice. For once, you were wrong._

And then Bella. How could she be so careless? She knew that the werewolves are dangerous. She has been near enough to see what can happen. Yet she still tries to meet with them however possible. I can understand to an extent, they were her friends, when no one else was willing or able. They protected her when we... didn't. But still! That she would go to them, when I have asked her time and again to leave them be. No good comes from them.

And of course, my largest issue, that moronic_ dog_. Absolutely selfish. How could he encourage Bella? He knew that he was dangerous. He was young, and young werewolves are incredibly unstable. How could he do that to her?

Continuously spouting flaming thoughts in my head, I pressed even harder on the gas pedal. I tensed up further as I neared the boundary. At the last possible instant, I braked. I was literally only a few feet from the line. I got out of the car, and began pacing.

At first I just tried to occupy my mind with trivial things until Bella emerged from La Push. But then I thought, _what if she doesn't come out? _I knew more than most about how unstable werewolves were. At this thought, I stopped and froze. Then began my pacing again, faster this time, debating with myself whether or not to go past the treaty line. I needed to find Bella. I needed to see her, feel her, know that she was alright.

Each time I switched the direction of my pacing, I switched sides of my argument. Get Bella, or wait for Bella. Every few minutes I would take a step closer or further from the treaty line.

After a while, I couldn't take it anymore; I just couldn't. I had made my decision.

I paused for a brief moment then slowly began walking towards the border line. I was two feet away when my cell phone rang. Out of habit, I picked up the call.

"STOP!!!" Alice screeched at me. I growled and moved to hang up, but she began talking again.

"If you cross that line, most of our family will die. Bella will never trust you again, and you will spend the rest of eternity in misery." She had ceased screaming, now her voice was quiet, with an unsettling undertone. I thought for a moment, then was about to speak, but she replied before I could even get a word past my lips.

"Edward. I am completely serious. I saw this, and almost drove off of the road. I will _not_ let you do that to our family." Her voice still held that disturbing quality, I knew that she was telling the truth.

"But Alice, what can I do? I am losing my mind from anxiety, what can I _do_?"

Her voice softened, "Edward, I know that you're losing your mind, and I know that you're angry. I'm so sorry; I love her too you know." She paused for a moment to let the truth of her statement sink in. " I am almost as near to my breaking point as you are. You need to think of the repercussions though. Bella is not a possession; I know that you feel possessive of her sometimes, but she is her own person. She _does_ have to make some of her own decisions."

I growled and spoke quickly, "Alice, I know that, and I have thought of potential repercussions. But one thing remains the same, she _cannot_ be with werewolves, how can you suggest that?"

She was silent for a heartbeat, then I heard her voice return, "Edward Anthony, how can you possibly believe that I approve of and support what she is doing right now?" She sounded like she couldn't decide whether to cry, or scream at me in anger.

"I want to cross that line almost as much as you do right now, just so that I can wring that dog's neck. I seriously do. But Edward, you can't afford to cross that line; _we_ can't afford to cross it. So many bad things would happen... you just can't."

I gave a frustrated sigh, and struggled to keep the panic out of my voice. "Alice, there has to be some way to circumvent the negative consequences. Even if we - "

Alice sounded resigned but firm as she interrupted me."Edward. No. We can't do anything this time, we'll just have to wait for her to come out."

I growled again. _If she comes out. _My heart started to break at this thought, and I began to think about alternatives to Italy if Bella never reappeared.

This time, it was Alice who growled. "Don't you dare Edward. She will be fine."

"I wish I could believe you Alice, but I know that you can't _see_ her."

She sighed, "I'll watch as closely as I can, and I'll call you when I see something."

"Thank you Alice, and I know that you tried earlier, I am sorry for lashing out at you."

"That's all right Edward. I know that the inability to do anything is killing you. We'll just have to work harder on the prevention next time."

I sighed again. "Thanks Alice," then I hung up.

I stood for a while, just staring at my phone, thinking. Why on earth would Bella continue to do this to me? Suddenly a thought struck me, and I froze once again.

What if she wanted to be with Jacob for reasons other than visiting a friend? My panic levels rose, is that really how she felt? It would be well justified. _I_ know that I'm a monster, had she finally seen it? I knew that she cared for me in some way, but what if fear was beginning to flush out any other feelings? I knew that it was selfish of me, but if these things were true, I needed to get her back. She could not be with anyone else!

A low snarl escaped me as I thought these things through. My competitive side began to emerge, as I plotted ways to get her back. I began to plan things, both simple and extravagant. I decided to call Alice to ask her which she thought would work best.

My phone rang before I could pick it up though. Of course.

"Hello Alice."

"Edward, simple is better, but you are being absurd. Bella loves you, and only you. You should know that by now. Do you remember nothing about Italy?"

Another rumble escaped me. "Of course I remember, Alice! But she-"

"Edward, take a breath, and _please_ try to relax. I think that she's coming out soon, I'm getting glimmers of something. Jasper and Emmett are almost finished, and heading towards the car, so I have to go okay? Try _very_ hard not to freak out too much, you might push Bella over the edge without realizing it."

I sighed. I seemed to be doing a lot of sighing today. "Thanks again Alice, I'll see you later."

"Of course Edward, it's what I do."

I snapped my phone shut, and went back to pacing. My anxiety for Bella's safety was, by now, completely overshadowing anything else I might've been feeling.

Only a few minutes later, I heard Bella's truck in the distance. So I got into my car, and went up the road a bit, waiting for her to pass.

After a few agonizing minutes, I could tell that she was out of the Quileute territory. I blew out an unnecessary breath in relief. She was safe, and as far as I knew, in one piece. I began trying to take a few calming breaths, remembering Alice's warning not to push Bella over the edge.

After Bella passed me in her truck, I followed, leaving a good distance between us. I briefly noted that it was sunny out. I gave a sarcastic snort. Perfect. Wonderful weather to match my mood.

I wanted further reassurance that she was alright, so I began to lessen the space between our vehicles. I wanted to hear her heartbeat. As I closed the distance, I listened. Her heart sounded... _happy_. This made me pause a bit in my thoughts, she was happy? From spending time with that dog? My brain took off in another direction, but I pulled it back. Being around them was still a absolutely unnecessary, _risky_ thing to do.

Bella leaned forward a bit, probably in response to the glare on the road. I drove even closer, leaving only a foot between our vehicles. She glanced up right then, and saw me. Her eyes widened a bit, and I heard a whimper. "Aw, crap."

My eyes tightened, and I was unhappy. She obviously knew that. The fact that she seemed to have so much apprehension about seeing me made me feel more sadness, and anger. She should never have to feel those things towards me. She didn't look in the mirror again, even though there were now only inches between my Volvo and her truck.

As I drove, I continued agonizing over what might have happened, losing any sort of calm that I had recaptured earlier. We approached Angela's house, and I knew that Bella wasn't going to stop. She pulled up right next to the curb, and I passed her, heading straight towards my house. Again, pushing my car to its limits.

I pulled into the garage, apprehensively listening, expecting to hear either Esme or Rosalie. They were the only ones that might be home.

_Edward?_

Esme. That was better than Rosalie, but I couldn't talk to anyone, even for 10 minutes. I had to get back to Bella. Right now.

_Edward, why are you back so early? Does this have something to do with why Alice ran in here and took the keys to the Mercedes? I know that it's sunny outside... Why are Emmett and Jasper not with you?_

I parked my car, and turned off the engine.

_Edward! why aren't you answering me?_

I pulled my key out of the ignition, and didn't respond.

_Edward Cullen! What is the matter with you today?_

I got out of my car, and leaned against the side. I hated making Esme angry, but I really couldn't deal with talking to anyone right now.

She 'spoke' to me again; this time realization colored her thoughts.

_Oh Edward, it's something to do with Bella isn't it?_

I slammed my door shut in response.

Esme suddenly appeared in the garage, reaching to give me a hug. I leaned away, shutting my eyes and squeezing the bridge of my nose.

"I'm sorry Edward." A bit of hurt revealed itself in her tone.

I finally spoke, "I'm sorry too, Esme. I'm just having a really hard time not yelling loud enough for all of Washington to hear, and then going and destroying a forest or two."

She gave me a sympathetic, yet appraising look, "Is she alright Edward?"

"I think so, but I really need to go to her house now, and wait for her. Thank you for being concerned though, Esme."

She gave me a slight smile, "It's what I do Edward. Just remember to listen to Bella about her side of whatever this was."

I gave her an incredulous look, "How do you know that she even has a side? That it wasn't just one of her usual accidents?"

She smiled again, "Like I said Edward, it's what I do. I have known you long enough to have the ability to interpret your expressions pretty well. Just don't be too hard on her, She still struggles with some things."

"How do you know?"

She smiled again.

"Oh right, it's what you do."

She nodded, "Yes, Edward. Just keep in mind that you need to hear her out, because then she will be more inclined to listen to you as well."

I offered her a strained smile, "Thank you, mom. I do need to go now though."

She reached out an touched my shoulder, "I know, and don't worry Edward, it will be alright."

I gave her a short nod and ran to Bella's house.

.

I had run at a much slower speed than I was capable of, just because I knew that Bella would be at Angela's for a while, and I didn't want to wear a hole in her floor from pacing. Not if I could help it.

I stopped in the woods near her house, listening for Charlie. He was cleaning up in the kitchen.

_I've got to hurry... Don't want to miss the game predictions. I love to hear what the commentators think, and I love it even more when they're completely wrong. _

He chuckled quietly to himself. He soon finished his clean-up, and within minutes was completely engrossed in the TV.

I quietly slipped into Bella's room through the window, choosing to lean against the wall near there. I stood absolutely still, determined not to pace. I would stand and wait until Bella returned.

I repeated Esme's words in my head, determined to try my absolute best to hear Bella out. I knew it was going to be difficult. I frowned. No doubt Bella was going to be unhappy with me for not actually getting any hunting done. She was never very vocal about it, but I knew that she preferred it when my eyes were gold.

I purposely distracted myself, never letting my mind stay on one subject for too long.

Then I heard her truck approaching and I gave another small sigh. This was going to be mildly stressful; for both of us. Maybe if I'm really quiet for a while... then she can say whatever she needs to. If I don't talk at all, maybe I could listen to her more easily.

As the door opened and she greeted Charlie, all my other thoughts ceased. I took a deep breath and waited for her to come upstairs.

* * *

I gave a contented sigh, and pulled Bella closer to me. In my mind, I ran through the things that happened earlier.

Bella had no idea how persuasive she could be. There was no way on earth that I could deny her anything. I knew that if she had pushed me much further, I probably would have ended up giving in. That's why I attempted to 'dazzle' her, as she called it. I knew that was the only way to distract her.

I was very apprehensive about showing her my mother's ring. I knew that she didn't like me to buy things for her, but I was worried that she wouldn't like this either. As soon as she had said no, I knew that my face showed a bit of my disappointment. I had tried to keep it in, I didn't want to make her unhappy in any way. But Bella, of course, ever the observant human, noticed and amended her outburst.

I knew that I should wait until a time that she would more readily accept it, so I told her it could she asked to see it. I still knew it would be better to wait, so again, I refused her. Then she said please. And just like that, any reservations I had were swept by the wayside. I had to show her. A small part of me still wanted to wait, to create the most romantic proposal there had ever been. But the more dominant part of my mind wanted that ring on her finger. I had quickly gotten up and retrieved the ring from the drawer I had been keeping it in.

I tried to mask my face with nonchalance as I set it on her knee, but I was jumpy and nervous inside. Still being a bit absurd with the cost, she had asked if it was expensive. She had seemed both surprised, and a bit more at ease with the knowledge that it was my mother's.

She had still hesitated, not opening the box yet. I had said that it was old-fashioned, like me, and that I could get her something more modern, if she wished. She had muttered something about liking old fashioned things, and then she had finally opened the lid. When she saw it, she was still for a moment, and I was worried that she didn't like it. I was about to offer to go and get her something else, right then; but before I could, she spoke.

"It's so pretty." she had said. When she began lightly tracing the gold on the ring, I had let out a small breath in relief. She liked it. I had to be sure though, so I asked her. She had asked me what wasn't to like about it? I had softly chuckled, and told her to see if it fit.

Exhibiting her reluctance towards marriage again, her left hand tightened into a fist. I had sighed and told her that I wasn't going to solder it to her finger, but I did need to know if it fit. I needed to make any adjustments before she could wear it regularly. I didn't say that last part out loud however, I knew that she would have freaked out again.

She grumbled, and agreed that I could try it on. She reached for it, but oh no, I was going to put that ring on her finger. I slipped it on quickly, and it fit perfectly. I looked at it on her hand, and some strong emotion began building itself in my chest.

I informed her that it was perfect, and I wouldn't have to make a trip to the jewelers. I had a very hard time forcing indifference into my voice. I knew that some of my emotion was leaking through, and when she looked at my face, a bit of question in her eyes, I almost lost it right then.

Her angelic voice had broken through the silence again, "You like that, don't you?" She had asked suspiciously. Putting even more effort into my nonchalant, casual tone I had answered her, "Sure, it looks very nice on you." I had shrugged as well, trying so hard not to let the ecstatic smile break forth onto my face.

Bella had continued to stare at me, her eyes searching my face. I knew it would only be a little while before my smile broke thorough. I could feel it creeping up, slowly melting the casual facade away. As it broke through, I could almost feel my face glowing. There were no words for the pure ecstasy that I was feeling. And the victory. This beautiful angel had agreed to marry me. How I had managed that I don't think I'll ever know; but she had agreed. To top it off, she had said, time and again, that she loved me. Who wouldn't be full of joy if this angelic creature said that to them?

Bella had frozen, as my joy had shown itself. I knew that I had no words to amend my answer correctly, so I kissed her. Trying my best to express my exultance to her. As I broke away, both of us were breathing raggedly. I moved to her ear, whispering, "Yes, I like it. You have no idea."

She gave a small laugh at that, gasping a little. Saying, "I believe you."

Something occurred to me then. Something I should have done first. I tightened my arms around her and murmured to her, "Do you mind if I do something?"

"Anything you want," she had replied, still sounding a bit out of breath.

I smiled slightly to myself, and softly slid off the bed, releasing her.

She, of course, complained. I ignored her, and gently pulled her off the bed as well. I then gently grasped her shoulders and asked her to please remember that she had already agreed to this. Then I expressed my sentiment that I wanted to do this right..

As I released her shoulder and slowly got down on one knee, she had given a small gasp, and said "Oh no."

"Be nice," I had muttered in reply.

She took a deep breath, and then I asked her, "Isabella Swan?"

She made no sound. So I continued as I looked up, staring deeply into her eyes. "I promise to love you forever - every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

She was silent, and all kinds of little expressions flitted across her face. I couldn't interpret any of them. A small tinge of pink rose on her cheek, and then she finally spoke. In the smallest whisper, she said, "Yes"

At this word, so many emotions crashed through me that I didn't dare utter anything too complicated. So I simply stated, "Thank you."

Because the ring was already on her finger, I had softly kissed each of the fingertips on her left hand, befiore kissing the ring itself.

Bella had kept the ring on for a while, as we continued to talk, and just enjoyed each other's company. But she had eventually handed it back. I knew that she really didn't want to wear it all the time yet, so I took it quietly and slipped it back into the box.

She had eventually drifted off to sleep, and I had been content to just lay there, and hold her. She had obviously gotten a glimpse of how happy I was too see that ring on her hand, but in reality she had no idea of the significance that it held for me.

By agreeing to have that ring on her finger, she had given me confirmation of many things. First, she obviously loved me enough to agree to marriage; even though it wasn't something she really wanted.

Second, and definitely the most important, she had given me confirmation that I actually had a hold on her. I could hardly wait for her to start wearing that ring everywhere. It would be a symbol to the world: Back off, she's been taken. And that, more than anything else, gave me joy. This incredible angel, has given her consent to be with me for eternity. No one else can have her. Never.

I gave a happy sigh, and grinned in the darkness. Yes, Bella had given me the only thing in the world I ever truly wanted. Herself. And when we have both said 'I do,' I would have that tie to her forever. She already had me for eternity, but once we were married, she would have a title that makes me shiver just to think it. Bella would be my _wife._

I was joyous just thinking it. And when she was my wife, there would be things that I could say to those who dare have any inappropriate thoughts bout her. They could carry out whatever fantasies they might think of, but I could always go up to them and shatter their imagined world with three words: "She is _mine_."

Those three words would probably become some of my favorites during eternity. Just thinking them in my head, made me shivers of happiness run down my spine.

Yes. I smiled into the darkness again, and whispered it out loud, "Mine."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- Author's Note: **_**(Updated - Feb. 2010)**_

**Hey to all my readers! This is the new and improved (reedited and checked for canon-compliance - if you find anything out of place, please let me know!) part III of Hidden Sentiments. I hope you are happy with the final product, and are going to read the last part as well! I love constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to be a harsh (but correct) critic/reviewer.**

*******Previous readers: Part IV has had more extensive editing, so go read it again!  
*****All readers: If you haven't already, I'd love it if you dropped me a review; and be sure to check out my companion pieces for Hidden Sentiments: "Hunting," "Anxiety," and "Revealed Affection."**

**~Thanks go to my God, and everyone who has favorited, reviewed, or subscribed to this story**


	4. Part IV: Breaking Dawn

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings and dialogue are property of their respective owners. Any original ideas are property of the author.**_

**Hidden Sentiments  
**

**Part IV: Breaking Dawn  
**

Bella tugged gently at Renesmee's shirt, to straighten it as she said goodbye. "Have fun sweetie," she said to Renesmee.

"I will momma," Renesmee responded. _Bye daddy! _She waved to me through the window. I smiled and waved back.

She gave me one more brilliant smile and then ran to the edge of the woods, following Esme, Carlisle and Jacob. They were all hunting together.

Esme had asked for some time alone with Renesmee, without Rosalie and Jacob clamoring for her. Bella agreed, so Esme and Carlisle had decided to take Renesmee hunting. Jacob had thrown a fit at the prospect of going a day without her. Esme had eventually relented, and said he could go with them. Bella had talked to him before they left though, saying that Esme had rights too. She had basically ordered Jacob to let Esme and Nessie have some bonding time. He had readily agreed, knowing that he could be cut off from Renesmee for more than just a day if he made Bella too mad.

Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry were spending the day at La Push. Just having time with their friends and family was hard, now that they were bound to Jake. He had insisted that they go back today though. They had all agreed. Leah was probably the most enthusiastic. More about being away from us though, than spending time in La Push. I knew that she was still hurt very deeply by what had happened with Sam. Quil was happy as always to spend the day with Claire, but he already spent much more time in La Push than the rest of them. All because of her, of course. It would've killed him to be away from her for any length of time. Jacob understood and made a point of sending Quil back home often.

I smiled slightly to myself as I thought about where my brothers were. Alice and Rosalie had insisted on a couples' day, and were spending the day shopping. I gave a small chuckle, I was sure that Bella and I would be with them, if shopping was what Bella wanted to do. Thankfully, it wasn't. Not for Alice's lack of trying though.

Alice had put forth tremendous effort to convince Bella to spend the day with them. Even though Bella had vehemently and _repeatedly_ refused, Alice hadn't given up; until Jasper smiled and gently pointed out the time. As a last resort, Alice had thrown Bella her best pitiful feel-sorry-for-me-and-please-do-what-I-want look. Bella had just shaken her head in exasperation and said, "Have fun guys."

Alice had reluctantly left, but not before Bella demanded that Alice not buy her _too_ many things. Alice had agreed, but then made us promise that we'd come on the next couples' outing.

Replaying all of these events in my mind, I shook my head and smiled. I still stood, staring out the window and let loose a small chuckle. I heard the air whistle around me, and felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"What are you chuckling about?" Bella asked as she pressed her face against my back.

I chuckled again, "I was remembering this morning, actually."

I could feel her smile through my shirt as she asked, "Which part are you referring to?" She gently squeezed.

I turned around to face her and wrapped my arms around her, then grinned. "All of it, of course. But I was mostly thinking about Alice's failed attempt at getting you to join her for the shopping-extravaganza-slash-couples'-outing."

Bella smiled again, giving a light chuckle. "I don't know if I'll ever understand her."

"Few of us do, but why in particular? Maybe I can help you."

Bella gave a slight laugh, "Why anyone would think that I'd rather go shopping in a group than spend the day with you alone is beyond me."

"Well, maybe she's hoping that with the prospect of eternity, you'll get sick of me." I said this with the most serious face and tone I could manage. Bella looked at me, her face incredulous. I could no longer hold in my laughter.

She looked at me, mock-disapproval on her face, and gently smacked my arm. Then she looked into my eyes more seriously, "Edward, even with eternity before us, I don't think there is any way that I will ever get sick of being with you."

I stared back into her eyes, noticing the smallest fleck of orange in the center. "And _I_ know, that even if I could live through eternity twice, I would never tire of your company." I pulled her even closer, and murmured into her hair, "And that is the absolute truth, I promise."

We were silent for a moment, then I heard Bella emit a small sigh. "What?" I asked her.

She shifted away slightly, so she could look at me again. I was worried for a moment, but she had a small smile upon her face. "It's nothing."

I gave her a look that clearly communicated that I knew better. She smiled wider, and twined her right hand with my left and spoke, "You always say the most romantic things. I admit, there have been a couple corny ones, but I know that even those, you mean with all your heart. Whenever you say things like that, I know that you mean them, and that they come from the depths of your soul. And that is one thing that makes them mean so much to me. They come from your soul. Even you cannot deny that. And the fact that you actually mean them when you say them to me... it takes my unnecessary breath away."

I ran my free hand through her hair gently, "I truly do mean what I say, yet even the most complex and lengthy speech could not come close to adequately portraying even a fraction of what I actually feel and think."

She leaned up towards me, and placed a delicate kiss on my cheek. "And that, Mr. Cullen," she whispered softly into my ear, "is what makes me fall in love with you again each day."

I gave her my best smile and then quietly asked her, "So, what were those grand plans you spoke of earlier?"

She grinned back, and spoke quickly as she tugged me gently up the stairs. "We, my dear husband, are going to have an old-fashioned, human-paced moving day."

"Moving day, huh?" I asked.

Bella continued tugging, "Well, more of a partial transfer of select items than an actual move."

"Ah, I see. What items are we selecting and transferring?"

She stopped and gave me slightly admonishing look, "Don't tease Edward, you might regret it later."

I did my best to look abashed, "Sorry, love."

She rolled her eyes in good humor, and answered my question as she started up the stairs again, "I thought that we could go through your room and see if there's anything that you want over in our house." I smiled, she had absolutely glowed as she had said "our house."

We reached the top of the stairs, and I pulled her to my side and answered, "Sounds good to me."

.

We had started with my music. We had finally reached the halfway point, and the large stacks of CDs, eight-tracks and records were proof of our progress. I smiled and then turned to my wife, "I think we need to clear some floor space, Bella. We're running out of surface area to sort on."

"Yeah... There are a few boxes somewhere downstairs, can you go look for them? No cheating, human speed, remember." She gave me a teasing grin.

I was the one to roll my eyes this time, "Of course Bella. What are you going to do while I'm on the hunt for cardboard?"

"I think I'm going to start clearing out your closet."

"My closet, huh?" Why would she want to clear out my closet?

She gave me another grin. "I'm getting a bit tired of looking at CD cases. And I want to pick out a few things to take over to the house."

I gave her another smile, "Whatever you want. Just be sure to leave some relatively comfortable outfits here."

She leaned over, a teasing grin lighting up her face. She reached out and gently brushed her fingers across my cheek as she spoke, "What I want is to finish at a relatively fast human pace so that we can have some more alone time. Time where we can do more than transfer."

My smile grew, and I gave a small chuckle at her comment, "Your want is my command." I touched her cheek in return and then headed downstairs at a - reluctant - human pace.

I began searching for the boxes that Bella had spoken of, and listened to her as I went. She was humming softly to herself as she dug through my closet. After searching for a bit, I found a couple of boxes. I grasped them and went back upstairs.

I re-entered my room, speaking to Bella already, "I found a couple of the boxes. I don't know if they'll hold everything, but it's a start."

As I started packing the music, I could hear the smile in her voice as she replied, "Well, I can always send you on another hunt later."

I chuckled, "I suppose you could. How are you doing in there?"

"Well, contrary to what I thought upon my entry, your closet does seem to actually have a back wall. And I've almost managed to reach it."

I grinned, even though she couldn't see me, "I'm surprised. Even I haven't seen the back of my closet for a year or more. Alice always rearranges whenever she feels the family needs to update their style."

Bella was the one to chuckle this time, "Alice will be Alice. How long did it take you to realize that your closet was no longer your own after she joined the family?"

I gave another light-hearted laugh, "Only a couple of months. I think she convinced everyone else before me, though."

Bella continued rifling through the closet as she responded, lightness still coloring her tone, "Stubborn Edward. Stuck in your habits and..." Her voice trailed off.

I heard a small rustle of what sounded like paper, then silence. I pushed back the illogical bit of worry that was building up, "Bella, is anything wrong?" The worry slightly crept it's way into my voice, but I stayed put as I asked again, "Bella?"

"Uh," She seemed to be pulling herself out of deep thought. "Nothing Edward, hold on a second."

I heard more faint rustles, then her footsteps as she slowly walked back toward the front of the closet. When she appeared, I smiled and asked her, "What took you so long? Did Alice put so many clothes in there that you got lost?" I almost began to chuckle, but the sound died on my lips as I took in the look that was on Bella's face. Serious, and something else I couldn't identify.

She held up a piece of paper, folded multiple times, "What is this Edward?"

I gave her a puzzled look, "I don't know. Where did you find it?"

A hint of suspicion blossomed on her face, "It was wedged into a crack on the back wall of your closet, I think. I'm pretty sure that I knocked it loose with all of my shuffling around."

Oh.

Memories from more than a year and a half ago pushed themselves to the forefront of my mind. "Oh." I reiterated. Aloud, this time, looking down. I had forgotten about that. I had never planned on her seeing that. I was feeling a bit embarrassed. Mostly because she had found it in such a manner, but also because I was a bit nervous about what she would think.

"Oh?" She questioned.

I didn't answer, so she pressed further, "Edward, what is it?"

I was silent for a moment, then mumbled, "It's something that I wrote a long time ago." The volume of my voice would have been more than inaudible to her just a month ago, but now Bella had better-than-perfect hearing, and caught every word.

"Is it a song?" She sounded almost confused as she continued to probe for answers.

I debated quickly in my head, then gave a small, resigned sigh. I suppose I'll just have to see what she thinks. Or at least see what she tells me she's thinking. "You can just read it, Bella."

Now she looked at me, slightly abashed, "I already did."

I looked into her eyes now, "Really?" Nervousness colored my tone.

She gave me a questioning glance, "Why are you nervous, Edward?"

I glaced away from her face again, and spoke quietly. "I suppose I'm worried that you didn't like it."

Bella gave me an incredulous look. "Edward, you can't be serious."

I looked back at her sheepishly, "It's just a poem, Bella."

Her face broke into a smile, shining with unadulterated love. "Edward, how could I not like it?" Her smile softened, "First of all you wrote it, and that's plenty right there. But what you say as well; it touches my soul, Edward. It's everything from back then all summed up, isn't it?"

I felt relief and gratitude at her response. "Not all, but a crucial part of it, yes. There was no way to put down all my feelings. You understand now how impossible that would be."

"I do indeed," she said with a slight chuckle. Curiosity colored her tone as she asked, "When exactly did you write this?"

I down, the embarrassment managing to slightly rekindle itself. "That first night that you knew I stayed. After our day in the meadow." Then I looked at her again.

It was silent for a moment. Then she smiled again, "I thought that you had just gone home to shower that night."

"Well, that's technically what I did. I wrote the poem in your room, after you had stopped talking - for the most part. I came back here with the ulterior motive of hiding that from sight."

"But why?" Bella was clearly puzzled about my reason for wanting to hide the poem.

"Well, my greatest desire was to have it printed or something similar, and make a big deal of it. But for many obvious reasons that would've been too compromising. I also knew that you probably wouldn't like all of the attention that it would garner. Selfishly, I also didn't want to be teased about it by my family. That's why I made sure that they were all otherwise occupied when I hid it." I grinned at her again.

"You most certainly made the right decision. You knew me better than you thought, even back then."

"Maybe not so well, if I was afraid that you wouldn't like it" I said, still smiling.

Bella smiled back. "Silly vampire, how could I not like anything that you wrote for me? Especially something as beautiful as this?" Bella paused her speech, and stepped closer to me, putting one of her hands on my chest. She looked up at my eyes as she continued, "Edward, this truly is beautiful. - And even if I didn't like it, I don't love you for what you write for me, buy for me, or even what you cooked for me. I love you because you are _you_."

Her face became absolutely serious as she continued "You're an incredible man who is kind, caring, understanding, accepting, forgiving, easy to love, and now - an amazing father. _That_ is why I love you Edward. Your talents are just an added plus."

The entire time she spoke, I had fallen deeper into her eyes, losing myself. I still didn't know what twist of fate had brought us together, but I would be eternally grateful to whatever or whoever had orchestrated it. I simply could not imagine my life without Bella in it. And to think that I had ever had the arrogance to think that I could leave her. That it was the 'right' thing to do... I would still never forgive myself. Never, even though we had forever.

_Forever, hmm_. That thought gave me an incredible burst of happiness, and it manifested in a new grin upon my face.

Bella noticed, and asked, "What? Why are you grinning?"

I looked down at her, and wrapped my arms around her now, keeping her one hand trapped between us. "I was reflecting upon the thought that we have the rest of forever to spend together."

The soft smile returned to her face, her eyes still shining, "That would be something to grin about, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, indeed. I am more than delighted that you liked the poem, Bella-"

She softly interrupted me, "Loved. I loved the poem."

I held her tighter to my chest as I continued. "Of course, but I still love you more than words can express. It is a very good thing that we have forever because that might be how long it takes me to find an adjective or expression that could adequately convey how I see you and feel about you." I released her a bit, so that I could look into her face, and she stopped breathing. I leaned down, exhaling gently onto her face as I continued. "You are mine forever Bella Cullen, and I will love you for eternity and beyond."

She started to breathe again, but no words emerged. She just nodded her head. Bella's expression was unfathomable as she took her arm out from between us, and twined both of her hands around my neck. I pulled her face up to my lips, and before they met, I heard a small rustle as a piece of paper fell to the floor.

Then our lips meshed, and I mumbled, "Forever."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- Author's Note: **_**(Updated - Feb. 2010)**_

**Hey to all my readers! This is the new and improved (reedited and checked for canon-compliance - if you find anything out of place, please let me know!) part IV of Hidden Sentiments. I hope you are happy with the final product, and enjoyed the whole story. I love constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to be a harsh (but correct) critic/reviewer.**

*******Previous readers: Thanks for coming by and reading this again, my thanks are bountiful!**

*******All readers: If you haven't already, I'd love it if you dropped me a review; and be sure to check out my companion pieces for Hidden Sentiments: "Hunting," "Anxiety," and "Revealed Affection."**

**P.S. - For any of you who want to read Edward's poem, it's included in "Revealed Affection."**

_**Chapter info notes:  
This part takes place in BD, obviously; But it is during the three months of happiness (mentioned in the beinning of chapter 27, Travel Plans). S.M. provided no scenes or dialogue, so it's all from my imagination. A chapter from scratch, if you will. I am hoping that I did an all-right job of keeping the characters relatively true to how they are portrayed in the books.**_

**~Thanks go to my God, and everyone who has favorited, reviewed, or subscribed to this story!**


End file.
